


Quiet With You

by LightDarkPheonix



Category: Original Work, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Four month anniversary, Love Poem, She is so amazing :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightDarkPheonix/pseuds/LightDarkPheonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem I've written for Hell_Has_Wifi for our four month anniversary, which is in five days. I've posted it under Sherlock too because our boys are mentioned, also it's a Sherlock RP that brought us together.<br/>Update July 27, 2014.<br/>We have since broken up, but I am keeping this poem up here.<br/>Though I did not know it at the time, I wrote "Quiet With You" at exactly the half-way point of our relationship.<br/>I grew I lot during the relationship, and although our breakup brought me grief, I am now with the girl who I should have been with all a long.<br/>Good luck to you, Hell_Has_Wifi, and may the wind be ever at your back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hell_Has_Wifi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_Has_Wifi/gifts).



With you, it’s quiet.  
My mind is finally silent, not screaming to get out.  
I’m at peace, talking to you.  
Everything is just as it should be.  
When we email, back in forth  
Phones and iPads hidden in corridors,  
I feel happy, foolishly so.  
I’d say you’re the John to my Sherlock,  
But that is a lie,  
You’re the Sherlock to my John,  
You having declined skipping seventh grade  
Making you a bloody genius,  
You’d be the one making deductions,  
While I just stand there speechless  
When I’m older I’m driving to you  
And we’ll meet and just be together  
Breathing the same air,  
Feeling skin beneath our fingers,  
Not computer keys  
I’ll hear your voice unfiltered by technology  
Straight into my ears.  
I’ll wear my John Harrison coat,  
Cause its awesome, you wear whatever you want  
You’re insanely pretty.  
My friend told me once that if she had what we do,  
She’d never let that person go,  
That’s the truth with me too.  
I’m not letting you go,  
I’ll hold on tight until my fingers bleed,  
Because everything is quiet with you.


End file.
